List of Ridiculous Rhapsodies characters
Ridiculous Rhapsodies has a wide cast of characters each with a distinct personality, occupation, and other unique lifestyles. The characters are best known for the creativity and originality done by Sophie Deaver. * Andrea - An enthusiastic, quick-witted, fun-loving, active anthropomorphic red kangaroo with a love for discovering unexpected things and is best friends with Lorenzo Riff and Squeaky. * Squeaky - A speedy, easy-going wind-up mouse with an obvious obsession for the state Pennsylvania. He is best friends with Andrea. * Lorenzo Riff - A cool, laid-back, mature anthropomorphic electric guitar who is Andrea's best friend and Layla's love interest. * Layla Riff - A talented, beautiful, bubbly yet sassy electric guitar who loves butterflies, ice skating, flowers, and beautiful things. Her love interest is Lorenzo Riff. * Caesar - A playful sea lion who acts and behaves like a dog and loves to eat fish, do tricks, and playing with people and balls. * Struthio Bennett - A scatterbrained, yet innocent senior conductor who runs an orchestra band and is often assissted by Lorenzo Riff. * Lance the Performer - An entertainment-loving sea lion who performs various performing arts and circus acts, stunt performances, magic shows, and acrobatics. He runs a circus show known as The Amazing Lance the Performer (And his very own show!) * No Eyes Guy - An eyeless monster who often tells himself that he has no eyes, hence his name. * Snorks - A tall, dim-witted, clumsy yet funny monster who is not the brightest of the cast. * D.R.A.K.E. - A robot horse who likes to do "wildly-weird" robot tricks and giving people rides. * Stickly A. Stickbug - An overly belligerent stick bug who claims to be the smallest of all. * Archie Opteryx - An Archaeopteryx who often gets into trouble and create havoc all over the place. * Miguel - An overly disgruntled, grumpy, sometimes frustrated Scottie who is unable to get a hold of the times he couldn't afford to. * Sally - Miguel's bubbly, cheerful, kindly wife who often tries to calm her husband down when something is bad. * Monster Quartet - A group of four unnamed monsters who serve as a barbershop quartet, breaking into song for no reason whatsoever. * Lil' Bat - A small bat who likes to get inside basements and attics along with his wise uncle. * Big Bat - A wise, bigger bat who tells his nephew stories of what they used to do, although Lil' Bat is not very fond of remembering backstories. * Wallace Trunks - An elephant with a heart of gold and is everybody's favorite! He also serves as Ridiculous Rhapsodies' own president. * Jim Crow - An appeased city crow who is Miguel's long-time friend and sometimes gets disgruntled when something dissappoints him. * Miss Vendana Smooch - A pretty show woman who gives the audience a show-off from her and dance for them. She is the show's divine star. * Sam the Tin Can Man - A Tin Man-inspired, lovable guy with a funny personality and a "heart of tin." * Eli, Teo, and Taffy - An annoying trio of monsters who like to annoy people constantly and often repeat things over and over again. * Mr. Moleman - A mole who announces various shows in Ridiculous Rhapsodies, such as Miss Vendana Smooch. ''He also announces events, plays, and musical classics. * Kyla Forfajuliah - A 13-year-old American girl who serves as America's Youngest Hero! * Vio Lulu - A shy, soft-spoken, young violin girl who is the daughter of Mr. Fiddleston. * Benji the Tiger - A tiger from Beijing, China who currently resides in a zoo and acts like he's enthusiastic about something. * The Angel Trio - A trio of angels who are good-natured and give people the things that are good. The trio consists of Samantha, Rebecca, and Angela. * Cracker Jack - A small donkey who actually behaves, listens well, and is very loyal to his owners. * Jeremy Jerboa - A speedy, crazy jerboa who likes to taunt his rival, Victor the Vulture, and escape quickly before Victor can get him as a meal. He is Squeaky's best friend. * Roy G. Biv - A man colored by all of the colors from the rainbow and resides in the clouds where a rainbow could be seen. * Professor Wigglesworth - A mad scientist who owns a personal laboratory and has an obsession for creating all kinds of weird experiments. * Jackpot Jones - The jackpot-loving coin who loves to play games and announce them that are made for jackpotting, hence his occupation. * Mr. Fiddleston - A violin who is Vio Lulu's father and is a member of Struthio Bennett's orchestra. * Uloriaq Unicorn - A unicorn who is rather a normal mythical animal than an overly-magical unicorn who lives on rainbows. * The Globloogableugh - A large slug-like creature who owns a personal library, loves reading books, and can use his high amounts of knowledge to solve difficult things and baffled situations. * Thesaurus - A large dinosaur who reads dictionaries and teaches his students about different vocabularies. He is a good friend of The Globloogableugh. * Mr. Bones - A living skeleton who was resurrected from skeletal remains. * The Debendale Dodos - A Victorian-obsessed dodo couple from the town of Debendale, West Virginia. The dodos' names are Daphne and Donovan. * Brutus Goldtooth - The stout, tough, despicable man known for his golden tooth, hence his last name. * Victor the Vulture - A clumsy, yet high-flying vulture who often tries to capture Jeremy Jerboa and have him as a meal. * Boris - A goat who lives on a farm, along with Cracker Jack, Rufus, and other farmyard friends by an unknown farmer. * The Dum-Dum Bros. - A duo of bass drums who serve as a member of Struthio Bennet's orchestra. * Gandalf - A wise, crazy banjo with a love for doing wild explorations across town. * Mr. Tomlinson Turtle - A wise, yet dopey turtle who is good friends with Andrea. * The Very Big, Giant Thing - A giant monster who looks fierce and monstrous, but is actually friendly. * Tiny Dactyl - A baby ''Pterodactyl who is described as a cute, tiny, and lovable dinosaur. * Nessie - A sassy Loch Ness Monster from Scotland whom Miguel discovered and befriended when he was visiting his country. * Rufus - A Clydesdale horse who loves to hear about exciting news and events and will try to participate in it every time. He is D.R.A.K.E.'s good friend. * Cheezy & Wheezy - A duo of mice who like to cause mischief. They are good friends with Squeaky. * Lupe MacHowlson - A wolf conductor who works at Struthio Bennett's orchestra and is a part-time friend of him. * Mark Hammington - An equestrian and a thousandaire who is the owner of Rufus. * Michael Microphone - A talking microphone who is the announcer of various music shows, television shows, and else. * Conductor Camelopardon - A giraffe who works as a train conductor for the R.R. Express. Category:Characters Category:Ridiculous Rhapsodies Characters Category:Character Lists